Cover from the Sky
by feefsmall
Summary: Abby is living a happy life, away from Carter, when a visit from an old friend brings back memories and forces her to return to Chigago, and Carter. But all is far from simple when she returns home.
1. Chapter 1

**Cover from the Sky**

**Disclaimer: **The day that ER and everything relating to it belongs to me, is the day I will eat my hat!

**Spoilers: **Season 9

**Summary: **I wrote this ages ago and saved it in a folder which I couldn't find, and now I've found it.. so here it is. 

Abby is living a happy life, away from Carter, when a visit from an old friend brings back memories and forces her to return to Chigago, and Carter. But all is far from simple when she returns home. 

Thanks to Mandy who was beta. 

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Abby closes her front door and throws her keys on the table next to it. 

"Mom?"

She walks through the flat she shares with her mother and her brother and picks up some empty soda cans from the floor. Just another part of her job as the sane one of the household – cleaner.__

"Eric?"

As she reaches the kitchen she notices that the red light on the answer machine is flashing. She presses the button before walking over to where the rubbish bin is. It is overflowing. 

_Eric, I asked you to take out the trash!_

"You have three new messages"

Walking back into the living room Abby unzips her coat and pulls it off.

"Message One"

"Hey Abby, its me, Eric wanted to go bowling so that's where we are now. Its so much fun, I'm totally winning. Anyway just wanted to let you know where we were. Eric wants Chinese for dinner so we'll pick that up on the way home at around five. Byeeee"

Abby forcefully throws her coat down onto the couch.

_Typical.__ It's always about what Eric wants._

Ever since Eric had been diagnosed as bi-polar, Maggie had made him centre of attention in her life. Anything Eric wanted, she gave to him.

"Message two" 

"Hi, this is a message for Abby, its Neal from work here."

A smile comes to Abby's face

"I looked at my work schedule and it turns out I **am** free on Friday night so we can go out then after all. Call me when you get this message. Thanks."

Abby had finally plucked up the courage to ask Neal on a date. She had asked him to go to the movies with her after he complained that he has not stepped foot in a movie theatre in over a year. 

"Message three" 

"Abby, It's Susan here, Susan Lewis, remember me? The blonde from Chicago? Well, I'm passing through your town on Friday night and I was wondering if you wanted to catch up? We could hit some bars, it would be like old times. My shift finishes at five so give me a call on my cell anytime after that."

Abby picked up the phone from its spot in the kitchen and wandered back through to the living room again. She started to dial a number but quickly pressed the 'cancel' button, changing her mind. 

Come on, this is Susan, one of your closest friend's. You can't blow her off. But, on the other hand, you've been waiting to go out with this guy forever. 

Shaking her head, Abby dialled again and this time le the phone ring. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Susan, Its me."

"Hey stranger, so you finally decided to return my call?"

"Yeah, what do mean 'finally'? Five hours is not long, you know, in shift-workers hours."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well anyway, what about Friday night huh?"

"Yeah, Friday night would be…"

She's your closest friend.

"Friday night would be great!"

"Ok, so how about I come to your at around five? We can go out for something to eat."

"Sounds brilliant. Do you remember the way to my place?"

"How could I forget? I have never seen so many sets of traffic lights on one road in my entire life."

Abby laughs

"You get used to it"

"Well I still think you should campaign for an El station there."

Abby hears the door to the flat being unlocked. 

"Okay, I've got to go. I'll see you on Friday night at five."

"Sure, See you then. Bye"

"Bye Susan"

"Abby can you help us here?"

Abby gets up and opens the door to find Maggie and Eric weighed down by brown bags. 

"How much food did you get?"

"Well, Eric couldn't decide on what he wanted so I just bought a variety." Maggie replied while pushing a bag into Abby's crossed arms. 

 "Hey Abby, guess what we got for dinner?" Eric asked as he pushes his way past Abby into the kitchen.

"What didn't you get?" Abby mutters under her breath. 

"Pardon?" 

"Nothing. I don't know, what did you get?"

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes? I thought you wanted a Chinese."

"No, I changed my mind. Isn't it great though, they're big, thin pancakes, like the ones they have in France, you know, the, the…. thingmejigers, what are they called?" Eric snaps his fingers at Abby, ordering her to give him the word he's looking for.

"Crepes?" Abby suggests

"Crepes, that's it. We're having Crepes for dinner."

"Cool"

Abby still couldn't get used to how hyper her brother had become. Even though it had been two years since he was diagnosed as being bi-polar, she still couldn't get over the fact that he was not the same, quiet little boy she brought up.

"Abby, you want some?"

Abby's thoughts are interrupted by her brother's voice.

"Abby?"

"Umm, sure, why don't you make them. I have to make a phonecall."

Abby quickly climbs the stairs to her bedroom and closes the door, blocking out the sound of her brother clattering about in the kitchen, where he is probably looking for a frying pan.

She picks up an address book from her bookcase and dials a number from it, looking at her long fingernails, she listens to the dialling tone until a voice answers. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Neal? Its Abby."

"Oh, Hi."

"Listen Neal, I'm afraid I can't make it on Friday night."

"Oh"

"I'm really sorry, it's just that an old friend is in town that night, and I haven't seen her for a while…"

"Its okay Abby, you don't have to explain. We can go some other time."

"Thanks Neal, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. Thanks for phoning. Bye"

"Bye."

That wasn't too painful.

Abby breathes a sigh of relief as she puts the phone back on its hook. 

------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at her watch, Abby sighs and puts the menu she is holding down on the table.

Susan never changes, always late, for everything!

"Can I get you anything while you are waiting?"

Abby turns around to see a handsome waiter behind her. She smiles sweetly.

"No thank you, I'm just going to wait for my friend, she shouldn't be much longer."

The waiter nods then walks away and Abby can't help but to turn round and check him out while he leaves. 

"I saw that!"

Abby turns around to see that Susan is sitting across from her. 

"Hey you" says Abby, smiling… "Saw what?"

"I saw you checking that cute guy out and don't deny it."

Abby coughs

"So, how are you? 

"I'm great, except for that traffic, man. There was this one guy who……"

------------------------------------------------------------

"…and then Neal took the pen, washed it and wrote on the chart with it!" says Abby , laughing. 

Susan, in hysterics, finishes the last spoonful of her chocolate sundae and places the spoon onto the plate. 

The first awkward silence of the evening lasts for a few minutes until Susan interrupts it.  

"Penny for them!"

Abby looks up as if she wasn't thinking about anything, before sighing. 

"I was just wondering, how are things back in Chicago?"

"How is Carter?" Susan says, not missing a beat. 

"Well, yeah." Abby says, smiling. 

"He's umm, umm…"

The smile on Abby's face disappears. 

"Susan, what's happened, is there something wrong with him?"

"Kind of. "

"What do you mean, kind of. "

"Well, the thing is, there was an accident a few weeks ago, on Christmas Eve. Don't worry, nothing happened to Carter. It was his grandmother, and his father."

Abby couldn't help but be relieved that Carter was okay. 

"They were both killed, in a car accident. I was on duty, they were both DOA."

"How's he coping?"

"Not good Abby. Not good. Weaver made him take a few weeks of work, so I haven't seen him much, but I've been round to see him a couple of times and he looks terrible. I don't think he's eating, he's a wreck! He looks worse than he did when…"

"When what?" Abby interrupts.

"When you left" Susan finishes. 

"I think he needs help Abby."

Abby looks down at her plate. 

"Abby, could you… could you, help him?"

Abby looks up suddenly.

"No, no, no! Susan, no way."

"I'm not asking you to declare your undying love to him Abby, I'm just asking you to talk to him."

"Susan, seeing me will only push him further over the edge. You told me how bad he was when I left and to be honest I don't think I could face it either."

"I'm scared Abby, I'm scared he might do something stupid. "

Abby begins to feel that sickening feeling at the back of her throat again. The last time she felt that was five months ago. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cover from the Sky** Chapter 2

Five months earlier. 

"Carter?" 

"Yeah, its me."

Abby heard the door open to her apartment. She quickly hides the bottle she is holding under her pillow and comes out of her bedroom into the hall. 

Carter walks towards her, smiling. He goes to kiss her on the lips. Abby quickly ducks away and walks towards the kitchen. 

"How was your shift?"

Carter looks confused before answering Abby's question. 

"It was okay. It was quiet actually."

"I don't believe you, the words county and quiet don't go together!"

Carter takes his coat off and heads through to the bedroom. 

"Well, I'm telling the truth. It was quiet, the quietest it's been in a long time."

"I'll just have to take your word for it" says Abby as she chews on a bit of chewing gum, which she found in a pack on the kitchen table. 

Carter looks back out the bedroom door to see his girlfriend sitting down on the sofa, pressing buttons on the television remote, probably looking for that melodramatic medical soap that she always watches. 

As he continues to watch Abby, Carter searches under the bed pillows for his pyjamas. He smiles, he knows her. He knows everything about her. What shows she likes, the perfume she likes to wear, what she cries at, how many….

Carter is awakened from his thoughts when his hand brushes over something. He grasps the object and brings it out into view.

Abby sighs as she presses the red button on the remote. 

"Carter, do you want to order a pizza or something? I'm starving." Abby shouts to Carter as she looks in the fridge for a can of soda. 

"Carter?"

Abby looks towards the bedroom as she takes the can of Diet Coke out of the fridge and sees him standing at the door, bottle in hand. 

"Looking for something stronger?"

"Carter, I.."

"You what? You want the drink? Here, take it!"

Carter walks towards Abby and shoves the bottle into her hands.

Abby throws the half empty bottle on the couch.

"Carter, I know what you must be thinking but…"

"Do you Abby? You know what I'm thinking? That's funny, because I thought I knew what you thought too but I've just been proved wrong."

Carter walks back into the bedroom. Abby follows him. 

"Its not what its seems Carter. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this!" Abby blurts out before Carter can interrupt her for a third time.

"I just, I just have the occasional drink. I'm not drinking to get drunk." Abby sits down on the bed as Carter grabs his coat and car keys and heads out of the room. Abby stands up and runs ahead of him, blocking his exit.

"Don't leave, please. Stay here, we can work this out."

"Oh really? I just can't believe you'd keep this from me. Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to wait until I came home one night and find you on the floor?"

Abby looks down to the ground.

"Maybe I'm being selfish here, but I don't want you to drink." 

Abby moves her eyes from the floor up to Carter's face, hoping that this might help her to think of something to say to him. 

"I worry about you Abby and I don't want to have to worry about you anymore. I don't want to come home every night, worrying whether I'll find you collapsed unconscious on the floor. I don't want you to ruin you're life Abby, I can't let you do that, I.."

Abby interrupts.

"I am not ruining my life. Drinking just..it just makes me feel like I'm normal, like everyone else. You don't have anything to worry about. Carter, I.. I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that!"

Abby steps closer to Carter, putting her hand on his shoulder. Carter pushes it away and walks past her and out of the bedroom.

"Carter, please."

Carter stops just as he opens the front door to the apartment. Not turning round to look at Abby, he clears his throat.

"I need time to think things over, I'm going home."

With that, he opens the door and closes it again.

Home. One word, which shatters Abby's heart. He always had said that his home was wherever she was. She had always laughed at him, joking that he was being 

corny, but she knew she felt the same way. Now though, he was going home, away from her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Carter stares across at Abby as she swallows another mouthful of her drink while chatting to Chuny. He suddenly regrets agreeing to come to this party.

"Some party this is, everyone's either not talking to each other, or talking too much."

Susan looks over to where the newest recruit to the ER gang, Erin Harkins is talking to Luka.

Carter doesn't say anything, feeling bad that Susan's not having a good time at her own party and looks over again to where Abby is standing. He catches her staring at him. 

Abby quickly looks away from Carter's gaze, taking another drink from her drink, a diet coke. She wanted to show Carter that she didn't have to drink, and that what she had said two nights ago, the night of their big fight, was true.

"So, then I… Abby? Abby?" 

Abby snaps out of her thoughts as Chuny waves her hands in front of her face. Abby tries desperately to remember what Chuny was talking about. 

"Look whatever you two are fighting about, I wish you would sort it out. Go and talk to him."

Abby knows that Chuny is right, she should go and talk to him. But not here, not in front of everyone. 

"Abby, go and talk to him now, or do I have to drag you over there?"

"Chuny, stay out of it." Abby states before walking away, avoiding Carter's gaze.

Abby feels like she is back at her high school spring formal. Carter was like Seth Jeffers. She had spent the whole night fighting with him because he had come to pick her up when she asked him not to, she didn't want him to meet her mom. Luckily Maggie hadn't been in when he arrived, but Abby was still mad at Seth and made damn well sure he knew it. 

Luka sees Abby going in to the bedroom. He follows her, staggering away from Erin. At first he just stands at the door, watching her searching for her coat amongst the pile on the bed. 

Abby wipes a tear away from her cheek as she hears a floorboard move behind her. Thinking its Carter, she turns around quickly. 

"Luka, hi." 

Abby can't help but feel disappointed as Luka makes his way over to where she is standing. 

"Are you leaving?" Luka mutters. 

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to head home."

"Carter not going with you?" Luka asks. 

"No, I'm working tomorrow, so I really should get going."

"Did you and him have a fight?" 

Abby turns bag to the bed, spots her jacket and picks it up.

"I really have to get going Luka."

Abby tries to walk past Luka but he moves in front of her.

"Did he hurt you Abby?"

Abby stops moving, shocked at Luka's words.

"What do you mean did he hurt me? Of course he didn't, he would never hurt me!"

"I care about you Abby. I want to see you happy."

"Well, I am happy, when I'm with Carter."

"You're not happy now though, are you?"

"That's because we had a fight. This will all blow over soon, it was just a stupid fight."

"So you did have a fight?"

"Okay, we had a fight, a dumb, stupid fight, which.."

Abby, finding herself getting more worked up, is shocked when Luka puts his hand on Abby's cheek.

"Luka, you're drunk, why don't you…"

Luka interrupts Abby by replacing his hand with his lips, kissing her on the cheek. 

He places kisses down the side of her face, until he reaches her mouth. He stops, looks her in the eyes and kisses her on the lips. 

At first Abby tries to push him away but she soon finds herself kissing him back.

After about twenty seconds, Abby realises what she is doing and stops the kiss. 

"Abby…"

"Luka, just leave me alone.."

Abby grabs her coat once more from the bed.

"..Leave me alone"

Abby runs out of the bedroom and out into the hall. Seeing Carter coming towards her she carries on running out of Susan's apartment.  

Carter stops as he sees Abby run out of the apartment. He was going to apologise to her for the way he reacted a few nights before.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Tears roll down Abby's cheeks as she throws clothes, toiletries, photos and whatever comes to hand into a black suitcase.

After scribbling down a note she carries her suitcase and other belongings down to her car. I takes her about five trips but she soon finds herself looking around for the last time before closing the door.

As she pulls away from the kerb to head of on her journey, Abby coughs, trying to get rid of the sickening feeling in the back of her throat. She doesn't notice Carter's jeep pull-up into the space she left only a few seconds ago. 

Carter doesn't notice her either, he's too busy figuring out what to say to her. He steps out of the jeep and slowly makes his way up to Abby's apartment after opening the main door with the keys, which he has had since that day when they were let out of quarantine. 

As Carter knocks on Abby's door he thinks back to how angry he was at himself when he left her house a few days ago. He knew straight away that he was wrong. He shouldn't have been so harsh and short with her. He would have gone back  and spoken to her then but he needed a chance to cool down.

After a while Carter realised that either Abby wasn't in or she was refusing to open the door to him. He lets himself in with his key to find that the apartment is dark, and cold. He hits the light switch and looks around. The apartment looks messy. Clothes are lying all over the floor and he notices that some photos are missing. His heart starts to beat faster as he begins to fear that the apartment has been broken in to. He goes over to where the phone is to call the police and sees a bit of paper next to it. Opening it up, he notices that it is Abby's handwriting. 

"I'm sorry, I have to leave. It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

And that was that. It was over. Throwing the tear stained note onto the floor, Carter doesn't know at the time, that he will not see Abby again for a while.

The next 5 months are going to be hard, very hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cover from the Sky**

Chapter 3

"Would you like anything to drink Miss?"

"Miss?"

Abby looks away from her spot, looking down at all the bright lights below the plane she sits in.

"No thanks."

The air hostess nods and continues on down the aisle.

Abby lies back on the leather seat. She had splashed out on a first class ticket, needing a good few hours sleep to prepare her for what was to come. 

The problem is though, she is to busy worrying about what is to come, to get some sleep.

Abby turns over to look out of the window again. 

Remembering time when she flew with Carter to Oklahoma, Abby smiles. She couldn't sleep then for worrying either. She remembers looking over to where he was sitting reading some car magazine and thinking about what a great guy he was. Its not very often you come across a guy who would risk getting dumped by a young, sexy girl and fired from work to go with you to rescue a psychotic woman from a dead end motel. 

Abby knew deep down inside, even then, that Carter would do anything for her, he wanted to be with her. The scary thing at the time was, she felt the same way. But she also had feelings for Luka and didn't want to do anything to hurt him.

Abby's thoughts are interrupted when she heard the bleep signalling for her to fasten her seatbelt. She had made it to Chigago. Just one small step closer to seeing Carter again. This thought scared her more than the thought of the plane landing. She closes her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. Ever since the incident with her mom on the plane all those years ago, Abby has not been the best of flyers.

 ----------------------------------

Abby looks around her and realises that the air terminal she is standing in is empty. Taking out her cell phone she dials Susan's number. 

_"Hi, this is Susan, I'm sorry I'm not able to.."_

Abby presses cancel on her small grey phone which she got from her brother last Christmas. She remembers asking him how he managed to afford it, and as usual he replied "It was a special deal.". 

Abby sighs then dials another number.

"County" 

Hearing Frank's voice Abby coughs, trying to disguise her voice.

_"Hi, could I speak to Dr Lewis please?"_

_"She left ten minutes ago. Would you like to speak to another doctor?"_

Abby realises that Susan must already be on her way to pick her up.

_"No thanks, I'll phone back another time."_

Abby presses cancel once again on her phone and sits down on top of her suitcase.

Pulling her coat tighter around her, Abby wonders what the weather back home was like. She gets up and starts to pace the floor around the baggage claim area, rubbing her hands together and looking out at the snow falling, not looking forward to having to step out into it. 

"Abby"

Abby turns around to see Susan running towards her.

"I am so sorry, I had to do an extra shift."

"I thought the snow would have encouraged people to stay at home." Abby jokes, while picking up her suitcase.

"Well, I had to cover for someone."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later. Lets go and grab something to eat, you must be starving. Was the plane food as good as hospital food?"

"Actually, First class food is delicious."

"You flew first class? You've not taken up a second job as a call girl or something have you?"

"Susan!" Abby smiles and punches Susan gently on the arm.

----------------------------------

"Well, I must admit Susan, so sure can pick a good Chinese Restaurant!" Abby says while sitting down on the couch in Susan's apartment.

 "Ok, ok, I know. I should have cooked you something, and I planned to, but thanks to Carter I…" Susan stops, realising that she just let the cat out of the bag.

"What did Carter do." Abby gets up and walks into the kitchen where Susan is washing dishes. 

"Nothing, its just that, he…"

"He what?" Abby says, beginning to get concerned. 

"Its just that he hasn't been in to work in a few days. I've been covering for him."

"Is he sick?" 

"That's the problem, he hasn't even phoned in to say where he is. I tried phoning in, but he doesn't answer. "

Abby sits the glass she is holding down on the counter.

"Weaver's beginning to get suspicious. I've been making excuses for him, but I can't keep it up for that much longer." Susan finishes. 

Abby goes over to the door of Susan's apartment and picks up her coat and bag. 

"Abby, what are you doing? You can't go and see him now, how do you know he's even in? I've been ringing him all week.  "

"Because I know him Susan."

"Well, at least let me drive you over there. It will save a fare."

----------------------------------

As the car approaches the Carter family mansion, Abby notices that the grass outside isn't as short as it used to be, it is now overgrown with grass and weeds.

"I wonder what happened to good old Billy, the gardener. "

"Carter fired him, along with the butler, the maid and all the other staff. "

Abby doesn't say anything, and opens the door as the car slows to a stop. 

"I'll wait outside, okay?" Susan says, while patting Abby's shoulder.

"I don't know how long I'll be. "

"That's alright, I've come prepared." Susan says, holding up a copy of _Vogue_.

Abby closes the car door and heads up towards the front door, desperately planning out what she was going to say when the door was opened.

Pressing the doorbell, she continues to think of things to say to him.

"Carter, I'm sorry about when I left, I didn't mean to.."

Realising that no one has answered the door Abby knocks hard on the door. 

"I kissed Luka. I didn't mean to, It was just…"

Abby gives up on planning what she is going to say and looks through the side window beside the door. She recognises Carter's wallet and house keys and figures out that he is definitely in there. 

Ringing the doorbell one last time Abby tries to open the door to the mansion. She is surprised to find it open. Carter always used to be strict on security. 

Walking around the big dusty house Abby begins to regret coming there. What can she possibly do to help him? She can't exactly kiss everything better.  Seeing her is probably just going to make him more depressed than he is right now. Just as Abby decides she is leaving, she hears a crash upstairs. 

Abby runs up the stairs two at a time, beginning to fear for the worst. She reaches the top of the stairs and takes a look around, walking from room to room. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs to the third floor of the building, Abby lets out a gasp at the scene in front of her. Her hand shakes as she reaches into her jacket pocket for her cellphone. Dialling 911, Abby runs back along the second floor landing and frantically bangs on the window in hope that Susan will hear her. 

As Susan closes her eyes, hoping to get a few winks of sleep she sits up suddenly, hearing a thumping noise. She gets out of the car and looks up to see Abby frantically signalling for her to come in. Susan can tell by Abby's face that something is definitely wrong so she runs up the steps and through the house. On the second floor, she can't see Abby so yells out to her.

"Abby?"

"We… We're up here."

Susan reaches the bottom of the staircase to the third floor and notices an empty glass bottle lying on the ground. Looking up, she is horrified by the sight. 

"I've phoned for an ambulance…" Abby says, staring at the lifeless body below her. 

"Is he breathing?….Abby!"

Susan pushes past Abby who seems to be in a state of shock, and runs up the stairs and puts her hand in front of her colleague's mouth. She lets out a sigh of relief when she feels air hitting it. 

"He's alive, he's breathing… John, can you hear me… John?"

Abby seems to snap out of the daze she was in and helps Susan to put Carter into the recovery position. As they roll his body over, something falls out John's hands. 

Susan notices and picks it up.

"How many has he taken?" Abby asks calmly. 

"Its empty."

"This is all my fault!"

"Abby, don't be so stupid, you didn't know that all of this was going to happen… You couldn't have stopped that car crash from happening."

"Yeah, but I should have been here for him, I could have helped him, like he helped me, he was…"

Abby is interrupted by the wail of a siren pulling up to the mansion. 

As Susan runs down to meet the paramedics, Abby leans over Carter and checks his pulse. After a few seconds, she moves her fingers further over his neck and immediately throws him onto his back, pressing her hands to his chest and carrying out the actions that she usually does at least three times a week. Images from their past together flash through Abby's head as she gazes at John's un-shaven face. She tries to imagine that she is carrying out the actions on a stranger, someone she hasn't met. Not John Carter, not the man she still loves.

----------------------------------

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Please keep them coming, I value everyone's opinion, good or bad!**


End file.
